ChloroBenzene
by cutedivaprincess
Summary: "Only giving up will save me"-Rin from Antochlorobenzene. My perspective about the song. Includes Toluene, Antichlorobenzene and Paradichlorobenzene. Dark themes. Character deaths. Oneshot


**Antichlorobenzene X Paradichlorobenzene**

**summary:**  
**I know its not much connected to benzene series but this is my perspective about the**  
**story...WARNING: CHARACTER DEATHS .DUN...i like tragedy**  
**  
**

* * *

"FUCK OFF and give me your assignments" Meiko said to us...

I don't know why. but they always treat us like this

We're Humans too right?

we're all the same, so why?

Me and my brother Len, they always treat us like this, like a piece of trash.

I hate this life

FML.

The only reason why I wanted to still go on is because of my brother Len.

Just 3 more years, and we will graduate

What did we do wrong?

we we're just silent and followed our family's tradition

to EXCEL in class.

yes we were the top students

teacher's praise us

but students hate us...

Why do we have to be prodigies?

C'mon, It's good being a prodigy but not really when you are being BULLIED by  
them.

They always treat us like trash

once they used they will throw

somehow they recycle us,

but the ending is still the same

TRASH

***RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING***

class bell...

will we survive this day without ending up in the trash?

* * *

it's already lunch time and of course here we are again

at the rooftop

"nee Len?"

"umm Rin?"

"Why do people hate us?"I asked

"I don't know Rin, It's true we're Geniuses and Hatsune Miku is one too, but they  
don't bully her, I'm Jealous of her..."

Miku-san is a prodigy just like us she plays piano very well and has many friends  
they don't treat her like trash, But us why?

Why us?

What did we do?

"Rin?"Len faced me and wiped my tear

I wiped my tear didn't notice that I am already crying...

**LEN'S P.O.V.**

So I'm walking to our house, I told Rin for her to go first

I walked to a coffee shop and bought some coffee

When will our lives be better?

when will this load of bullshit stop

I'm sure if i'm alone i may have commited suicide

NO!

for Rin I'm going on...

For Rin...

I drank the coffee and threw the cup away

that is when I saw a black cat

"Hey cat, What am I living for?"

I told the cat even when I know

it will just stare at me with those piercing eyes..

"I'm crazy talking to a cat..."

after that I ran to our Home

Empty home...

Our parents died because of a murder, someone hated them and killed them...I know  
me and Rin saw it all

everything that happened

the police said that it was an ACCIDENT

but we cannot say anything because we were young to go to the court

JUSTICE

but how can we do that? If we are being bullied cannot stand for ourselves

"Len.."Rin said to me quietly

"Rin..."

"Where did you go?"Rin asked

"outside...went to a coffee shop..."I told her

"Oh..."

"What did you do when I was outside?"I asked Rin

"Read some books"Rin simply answered

"Ummm, Len I'll go outside buy something at the bookstore...Bye" after that she stormed out of the door

this is rare

* * *

**RIN'S P.O.V.**

I can't believe it, Hatsune-san texted me

I admire her...

She texted

"Let's meet at the park, I need to talk to you-Hatsune Miku"

I ran as fast as I can to the park

until

***OOF***

I stumbled to a Black cat

I stared in its eyes and suddenly I felt the urge to talk to the cat

"I can make everything right"I said to the cat

Yeah this is the start

I'll be friends with Miku-san

I'm now at the park and I saw Miku-san at the swing

"Oh you're here" She said

"..." I don't know what to say

"I'm sure you're wonderin' why I called you here" Miku said

"Why?" I asked

"Simple, Can we be friends?" Miku asked

"Oh Yes..." Am I dreaming?

"But I have conditions" Miku said

"You wanna know how I became this popular?"She asked me

"How?"I asked

Miku stoop up from the swing and whispered something into my ears

"Bringing someone..down"

My eyes widened, So the reason why she...

she became this popular..

is because

that she brought me and Len down...

"You know, You can be popular like me too, Rin" She said and played with the locks of my hair

"H-how?" I stuttered

"Simple, Just as I said, Bring someone down" She said with a devious smile

"A-and W-who?" I asked

"Len." She chuckled

I was loss for words

Len was my other half and now I will bring him down just to bring myself up

"H-Hatsune-san"

"Oh just call me, Miku. Now what's your decision Rin?" She's tensing me

"_Oh Rin, just think of it you won't suffer anymore," she whispered like a devil..._

I can't resist the temptation...

I'm sorry Len

"I accept your condition" I said

That she hugged me and smiled

"That's so great Rin, See ya' tomorrow," She said

She then broke the hug and we said our goodbyes and such

I was walking Home and I saw the black cat again

_It's staring at me again_

I grabbed the cat and threw it at the bridge that I passed by

The stray cat died by drowning

* * *

I'm now at Home and found Len reading a book

he dropped the book down and looked at my eyes

I turned away my gaze from him...

"Rin where did you go awhile ago?" He asked

"I told you at the bookstore" I said remembering my lie awhile ago and still not looking directly onto his eyes

"You told me you were gonna buy something from the bookstore, Where is it?" He asked

"You're lying" He added

I ran to my room and locked the door

I jumped to my bed and snuggled the my pillow

_Now, I have to hurt the one that I loved the most..._

**_Rin, You do know that being incestuously in love with your brother is bad_**_, My conscience said_

_Yeah, Yeah I know...Maybe If I learn to hate him then these feelings will disappear_

**_Yeah...Just sleep Rin and tomorrow there will be a new you_**

there I cried myself to sleep

**LEN'S P.O.V.**

I leaned on the door of Rin's room

and I slid down

I could hear her whimpering

_Maybe If I just brushed it off then she wouldn't have to be like this..._

***NEXT DAY***

I woke up and found a note at the dining table

_Len,_

_I went to school first_

_Goodbye-_

'Goodbye'?

what the hell does that mean?

I walked into school and the most unexpected thing happened

Miku with Rin?

Miku is with Rin

Rin is with Miku

_I'm jealous_

How come my sister became the friend of The Hatsune Miku?

How come she?

I was walking in the corridor and there she is

_my sister, with Miku_

She was walking to me...

I thought she was gonna approach me and say 'Hi' or what

but...

She bumped into me

making my books fall to the ground...

_Rin, What happened?_

Everyone around me laughed

Rin...

I wanted to shout at her

but no words came out from my mouth

* * *

**RIN'S P.O.V.**

"Nice one, Rin" Miku whispered to me, I just smiled at her after that

I saw Len's eyes when I did _that_

I think he's hurt, NO, Scratch that, He's definitely hurt

Time passed by and I realized that when I was having _fun_

Time passes very fast

Miku told me to stay at her house since I told her that I wanted to forget Len she said that staying at her house will help me forget about him

then my pain will be lessen

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Days, Months passed by and Now I'm the Rin Kagamine that abandoned her own twin. Her other half

Things will never be the same and time CANNOT be turned back

Nothing can go back

It's too far to go back

It's so painful, It's so sad

Painful, Because everytime I hurt him I feel like hurting myself

Sad, Because I hurt the person I loved the most

I said to Miku that I will go shopping. But actually No...I went to my old house

Len's house

These days he hasn't been going to school.

I still have the key.

I opened the door, I was actually sneaking here in this house

I could see some red spots smeared some of the places

_Blood...? Len?_

I gasped at the realization.

Have Len been cutting himself?

this

is

all

my

fault..

_I will end everything now_

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. Then I went to my old room to my surprise I found Len in there and he was holding the knife to his wrist. He looked at me and was surprised when he saw that I have a knife

He dropped the knife and stood up. He grabbed me and pulled me to a dance

_Why do I sing for?_  
_Paradichlorobenzene_  
_I just sing without understanding the meaning_  
_Paradichlorobenzene_  
_So, I began to run seeking for answers_  
_Paradichlorobenzene_  
_Although I already know there was nothing left for me_

_Come let's sing, let's dance_  
_Paradichlorobenzene_  
_Come let's scream, let's shout_  
_Paradichlorobenzene_  
_The dog, athe cat, the cow, the pig everyone_  
_Paradichlorobenzene_

He began to sing

Paradichlorobenzene

C6H4C12

1,4-Dichlorobenzene is an organic compound with the formula C6H4Cl2. This colorless solid has a strong odor. In terms of its structure, the molecule consists of two chlorine atoms substituted for hydrogen at opposing sites on a benzene ring.

"Come let's go mad, let's sleep  
Come until we rot away" He said and Let go of me

He picked up the dropped knife and placed it on his wrist

"Good is Fine, Evil is Fine

Let's Do

Let's fall asleep

No more

I'm tired

Will we be saved?" I said and picked up my knife too

He deepened the knife into his wrist and now blood could be seen dripping from his wrist

He soon lost consciousness

I cradled him and whispered

"Only giving up will save me"

I then, followed his actions

_Len, Let's fall asleep_

* * *

**LUKA'S P.O.V.**

I silently watch the life of those two.

The twins were found dead at their own house

It's obvious in the marks of their body that it is suicide

[They're imposters after all.  
They are creatures who know nothing of true wrath or hatred.  
The source of their identity is jealousy-]

[They feel self-satisfied looking at those below,  
and feel revolted looking at those above.]

[Within the society of anonymity, they are beat up in stark nakedness.  
The first cue that will cause a mass society to degenerate is jealousy.  
Those who are involved are unaware of their involvement.  
They are creatures who will destroy not only themselves, but also everything else.

Those two, I know everything but still I didn't do a single thing.

They broke down without understanding anything

* * *

**sad right? **

**I'm so sadistic**

**-Cutedivaprincess**

**I don't own them**


End file.
